Innocent
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: James proves he is sensitive and innocent, while Lily proves she can be just the opposite. Based on the challenge by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed.


**I am writing this story because of something called 'The Challege' in 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed's profile. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I **_**am **_**Harry Potter. Jk.**

**James. **_**Sirius. **_Lily. **Remus. **_**Peter.**_ Teacher.

**--**

**God, this is so boring.**

_**I read about this in one of our first year textbooks!**_

… **I highly doubt that.**

_**Well… maybe second.**_

**Uh-huh.**

_**Guys, don't pass this to me, I'm trying to listen! I can't get another 'T'!!!**_

**Fine, fine.**

_**I barely even remember what we were like in first year.**_

**So young… So innocent.**

**(Snort)**

**Shut up, Moony, you're ruining my fun!**

You guys were no more innocent than Grindelwald!

_**Moony, stop being smart, you're freaking me out.**_

**Hypocrite.**

… _**What?**_

Mr. I read about stuff we're learning in seventh year in first…

_**Point taken. Hey Prongs!**_

**What?**

_**I dare you to pass a note to Lily.**_

**…**

_**Oh my God, you're blushing!**_

**Am not! **

_**Are too!**_

**You do realize how childish this is, right? And James, you're blushing.**

**Am not!**

I don't even know why I talk to you…

_Because you love us…_

**Man, you're off the mark.**

_Whatever. So, how's about it, Jamesie?_

**Fine… I'll get in detention, though, she'll probably raise her hand and tell on my like she did five years ago.**

**--**

**Hey Lily.**

Stop passing me notes Potter. I, unlike you, am trying to listen.

**Isn't there something about how all women can multitask?**

Multitasking and splitting up my concentration are two completely different things.

**How? Multitasking **_**is **_**splitting your concentration. **

James, did you just say something smart?

**Ouch, it burns. And did you just call me James?!**

You caught me off guard when you stopped being a moronic idiot for a second.

**So you don't think I'm a moronic idiot anymore???**

No.

I think you're a moronic idiotic a-

Lily Evans and James Potter will be serving detention at eight o'clock for passing notes in Transfiguration.

--

In Detention… 

Lily sat copying lines across the room from Potter, fuming. _This is all his fault! If he hadn't passed me that note…_

But a tiny voice at the back of her mind said evilly, 'If you hadn't continued or turned him in, none of this would happen.'

Having no answer to that, she angrily told that voice to shut up and wrote 'I will not pass notes in class' about fifteen more times. Then a note hit her head and landed on the drying ink on her sheet of paper.

**Lily's hair is red  
Her eyes are green  
I think I'm in love  
So much so I'll scream!**

Lily, already annoyed, scribbled viciously and chucked it back across the room. Good thing McGonagall was looking the other way.

Shut up! It's your fault we're here in the first place! And it's because of doing this!

She then returned to her line-writing. She did not see James open up the note, or see his face fall just a bit before he smirked, then wrote something and tossed it back.

**Didn't you like my ballad?**

That's not a ballad at all! And no, I didn't! Stupid poems are _not _going to make this situation better!

Furious now, she balled up the parchment and threw it with as much force as she could muster. Then she picked up her quill. She was almost done. One hundred lines wasn't so terrible.

Just then, something landed lightly on her sheet again.

**I'm sorry.**

That took Lily by surprise. She never imagined that under his jaunty, bad boy exterior that he was actually sensitive. She looked over at him. He was quietly copying lines. Looking back onto the note, she saw there was one more thing:

**Meet me  
In the one place  
In all the school where we are forbidden to go  
When the clock strikes twelve,  
Be at the willow.**

The forest. He wanted to meet her in the Forbidden Forest (well, not quite, but close enough). Already he had gotten her into trouble, and now he wanted her to break _another_ rule? At night, no less, when they weren't supposed to be out of bed?

But glancing back at him serenely doing what the detention called for, instead of goofing off or trying to escape made her think otherwise.

She finished up her lines, handed the paper to Professor McGonagall, and left.

James heard something hit the corner of his desk. The note. He opened it up, and on it were two letters.

Ok.

--

Lily sat on the far side of the Whomping Willow, waiting for James. _This better be good._

She glanced at her watch. It was a few minutes pat midnight. _Great, he's late._

Just as she finished that thought, he appeared. Not the kind of looming slowly out of the shadows appeared, but like he had just materialized there appeared. In his hand was something silvery. "Hey," he said, stuffing the thing in his robes before Lily could wrack her brain to figure out where she remembered it from. "Sorry I'm late, practically bumped into Filch on my way out here."

"That's okay." She so readily forgave him, after years of hating his guts. Since he didn't make any move to sit down, and her neck was hurting from craning up at him, she stood.

"Look, Lily, I know I've been a jerk these past couple of years-"

"You can say that again."

He sighed. "Okay, I don't think I'd be able to keep going if you interrupted me again, so just be quiet for a few minutes, okay?" Lily nodded. "Good. Yes, I know I have been a jerk. But I want to change. Give me another chance."

Feeling slightly more skeptical now, she inquired, "Why should I?"

And by saying those simple words, she seemed to cross some line, somewhere more forbidden than where they were now. Lily had no idea whether he was going to deflate or explode, but she prepared herself for either-

"Because I love you, you idiot! I have since about fifth year!"

_That_ she was unprepared for. He had caught her off guard again with his sensitivity, his innocence. She had been so used to seeing him as her enemy, she had never even tried to crack the shell that was his outside. Now that shell that she had always taken to be his true self was being cracked for her; heck, it was exploding before her very eyes.

Then he kissed her and all of her thoughts went blissfully blank. When he pulled away, he said, somewhat breathlessly, "There. Take it or leave it."

_He expects me to walk away, _she thought. _Time for me to take _him_ by surprise._

And she kissed him. And proved that she was not as innocent as _her _exterior showed.

**--**

**Hope you liked it. This was fun. Review!**

-Arnold-


End file.
